


Cry For Love

by percentpizza



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Dancing, F/F, Gem Fusion, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet goes out for a night of leisure while she can, but what she finds in the Warehouse is not what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry For Love

Garnet shapeshifted her clothes into black jeans, a basic black t-shirt, and dark denim jacket. It was difficult also, but she turned her third eye around and kept her two "normal" eyes. Garnet always fancied going out whenever she could. The trouble always seemed to be that she could never get away from her kid room mate Amethyst.

But Amethyst was fast asleep, as she is at least once a week. She enjoyed taking at least one day out of the week to just sleep, as the growing gem always needed time to rest.

Garnet threw on some eye makeup, closed the door behind her, and stamped down the stairs until she left the building. It was very convenient that she lived next to the warehouse.

Garnet walked around the street corner and saw the bright lights of the warehouse leave a colorful imprint on the sky. A soft beat ran through the walls of the building.

As she entered the warehouse, she walked over to a table with food and drinks on it. She hardly ate or drank anything, but she thought tonight called for a bit of something. And the normal humans are doing it, so why doesn't Garnet join the fun?

She ladeled some punch, or whatever this red stuff was, into a cup and gazed at the many people dancing to the beat and drinking their pitiable and human sorrows away. However, one thin figure with pale skin and blonde hair stuck out from the rest.

Garnet took a sip of her drink and walked over to approach this person. She must get to know her. How could someone so gracious and beautiful bless her presence in a place as this? The attraction made her heart heavier as Garnet got closer and closer.

Garnet took a seat next to this blessing, and asked for a name.

"Before I tell you my name, are you one of those sleazy humans just hoping for one night of 'action?' I've come across plenty of human media that tell me things like that don't end well."

Garnet knew the trope of the "one night stand" as well. She occasionally watched TV with Amethyst, and they both learn a lot of human culture through these shows.

"I'm not," Garnet replied. "Can I get a name, then?" She smirked.

"Pearl."

"Garnet."

"Hm, how funny we're both named for Earth gems. 'Small world,' I would say, if it weren't so true."

"Could I offer you a drink?"

"I don't eat or drink."

"Alright, then a dance, perhaps?"

Garnet found it a bit strange how much of a Gem Pearl seemed. Maybe that's just how some new humans tend to be these days?

She rose from her seat, and put an open hand toward Pearl. She accepted the hand, and also rose. They interlaced their hands with each other's fingers. Garnet put her hand on Pearl's back, and Pearl put her hand on Garnet's hip. Pearl's cheeks grew a slight shade of pink.

A slow song came on, and Garnet and Pearl rocked from side to side to the slow rhythm. They occasionally made a step back, then forward, keeping the same rocking motion through these steps.

"I wish something a little more fun would play," said Garnet.

"I don't know, I kinda like this," Pearl replied. The blush grew redder. But as soon as she said that the song ended, and a bassy electronic tune began to play.

"This is something I could get into." Garnet pulled away and began thrusting her hips with palms open. At first Pearl was confused as to what she was doing, but soon got into it and began performing some ballet. Garnet swung her body around behind Pearl as she performed a handstand, and took her legs. She threw Pearl up, and caught her hand, Pearl bent backwards with a leg up.

Garnet then pulled Pearl in close, and a white light surrounded the couple. Pearl's eyes became like plates as she fused with Garnet. The roof-height Sardonyx became of the two, however she immediately noticed her predicament and unfused.

"You're a Gem!" Pearl exclaimed, on the floor.

"Yes, I am, alright, but just be glad no one really noticed." Pearl and Garnet both took in how the music and the humans' energy remained unchanged. Garnet got up, and offered her hand again so Pearl could get up. "But, where's your Gem?"

"It's still there, I just shapeshifted and turned it around for tonight."

"Oh... So, uh, wanna head back to my place, or something?" Garnet sheepishly asked.

Pearl's face again got painted with a pink brush, it seemed, as she muttered a "Yes" almost as timidly. They held hands and left the warehouse.

"Let's never accidentally fuse in public again."


End file.
